Insanely In Love
by InsaneDeathGod
Summary: Mello finds himself thrown into an "child Help center" where he meets Matt. What drama will ensue between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a chilly August morning a tall man with crew-cut blonde hair and piercing blue eyes drug his 10 year old son across the large well-kept lawn to a huge white box like building.

"I don't wanna go here daddy!" the small blonde boy yelled as he tried to free his wrist from his father's vice-like grip.

His father stopped walking and turned slightly to glare at his boy. The sound of a hand hitting flesh permeated the air. "Dammit Mihael! Just shut your damn mouth! You will stay here until you can learn to behave!" An intimidating aura radiated from the man as he glared down at his son.

Mihael hung his head so that his hair covered his eyes. He held a hand to his reddening cheek. "Screw you..." he muttered.

Mihael's father simply scoffed and started dragging him along again. The two reach a large black wrought iron gate. A high brick wall surrounded the premises. On the left brick pillar a bronze slate read "Wammy's Child Help Center." A speaker and call button was on the right pillar. The man pressed the button.

"Hello, please state your business." came the reply. It was a woman's voice, and she sounded rather bubbly for working in a place like this, in mihael's opinion.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Ortiz in regards to my son."

"Names please."

"Anton Kheel, and my son Mihael Kheel."

"Alrighty..." there was a short pause. "Ah here ya'll are! You're his 11 o'clock. Just a sec and I'll buzz ya'll in."

A low buzz was heard and the gates swung open. "Come on Mihael." The blonde boy followed mutely behind his father. As they reached the large white double doors leading into the building, they opened to reveal a smiling young woman of medium height with her black hair pulled into a ponytail high on her head. She was dressed in light green scrubs with tiger all over them. Mihael guessed she was around 27ish. She smiled pleasantly, hugging her clipboard to her chest. "Hello my name is Casey!" She looked at mihael, "It's nice to meet you Mihael. Now if you'll both follow me I'll take you to Dr. Ortiz's office." Casey turned and led them into the building.

"Now," Casey began as they walked, "we'll be crossing through the patients' common room, but don't worry, they won't bother you."

Soon they reach the common room Casey mentioned. There were a handful of children in the room. The room was spacious with and octagonal shaped skylight filling the space with lots of natural light. Shelves lined with puzzles and various books were along the right wall. Some bean bags, large pillows, and a 12 seater couch sat in the middle of the room in front of a flat screen tv surrounded by a thick plastic case. None of the kids in the room looked over 11, and the youngest looked to be around 7.

Anton looked at the kids with disgust. "How old are the children you work with?"

Casey thought for a minute. "We work with all ages up till 18. I believe the youngest we have at the moment are 7."

Mihael kept his eyes locked on the floor. A blue of red flashes across the corner of his vision.

"CAAAAASEY!"

Mihael looked up to see a small boy with bright red hair clinging to Casey's waist.

She laughed and ruffled the boys hair. "Good morning Matt! Did you like the Gameboy Games i got you?""

"YES! They were great!"

Anton cleared his throat. "Can we move along now? I don't have all day."

Matt pulled away from Casey a little. His bright green eyes landed on mihael and he rushed over to the blonde smiling brightly. "Hi I'm Matt! What's your name?! Are you gunna be staying here?!"

"That's none of your business..." Mihael mumbled softly.

"Why don't you run along now Matt?" Casey suggested.

"Mkay!" The red head ran off.

Anton growled softly. "Let's go!"

Casey rolled her eyes and led them out of the room and through multiple hallyways until they arrived at a bright blue door. She knocked.

"Yes, who is it?" A man's voice said.

"Your 11 o'clock is here sir."

"Alright you may enter."

Casey opened the door. "Have fun you two!" She smiled at Mihael before walking away.

Anton shoved Mihael into the room and followed in behind him.

The room had one window looking out onto the grounds. A few pictures hung on the wall showing the doctor and his family and him and multiple children. There was a beige colored couch in front of the window paired with a small oak coffee table housing a lap beside the couch. Two plush beige armchairs were positioned in front of a large and cluttered oak desk. Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged man with brown hair cut close to his head. He looked up from his computer screen and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Hello I'm Dr. Ortiz. And you must be Anton and Mihael. Please have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. The two sat.

The doctor turned his chair so that he was fully facing them. "Now let's get down to business." He said looking to Anton. "On the phone you mentioned wanting to put Mihael in our care for a while. Why is that?"

Anton put on his 'I'm a super concered parent' face and responded, "I'm worried for Mihael's well-being. You see...well the best way to describe him is, he's a time bomb. Quite literally too. If tere is something that irratates him to a certain point he will snap and 'explode' so to speak."

Dr. Ortiz thought for a moment. "That is quite natural for a child his age. But if he is as bad as you say when he snaps, why not take him to a councelor?"

"Well, i have before. About a year ago. But, he wouldnt respond to her and she couldnt suggest any medication or doctors because she had never witnessed what happens when he 'snaps'. I worry about him...a few years ago when he was 7 there was a little girl in his first grade class that would pick on him, you know in the way little kids do..." Anton paused dramatically.

Mihael looked down at the floor remembering that day. He also remembered what had happened the day before, but knew his father wouldn't say anything about it.

"And Mihael got fed up with her teasing...they were doing an art project in class that day and had scissors. Mihael threw his scissors at her...and they impaled her left eye. She know has a glass eye at the age of 10."

Dr. Ortiz looked at Mihael. "Is all of that true?"

"Yes sir..." He said quietly.

"Hmm...well that does seen serious. But, i can't fully admit him into our care without seeing this myself...However to ease your mind a little about his safety I can hold him for 2 weeks for observation and some 1 on 1 counceling with our personel. Is that alright?"

Yes Dr. Ortiz. Thank you very much, ill be able to sleep much easier now knowing he is safe."

'Psh yea...keep up the good charade father...you don't care...' At that thought a memory resurfaced in Mihael's mind. _Mihael at age 7 an down the stairs of his 2 story home. He was dressed in a new pair of jeans and a red tshirt with a blue dinosaur on it. A backpack filled with school supplies was on his back and new Nike sneakers were on his feet. His blonde hair hung to about the middle of his ears. "Daddy! I'm leaving for school now see ya later!"_

_Anton stopped him as he was about to go out the door._

_"What's the matter?" Mihael asked seeing the scowl on his father's face. "Dadd-!" Mihael yelped and fell backwards as his father's fist collided with his cheek._

_ "You disgust me Mihael. You look just like that whore of a mother you had." Anton turned away from Mihael and walked back to the living room where he had been watching tv a few minutes earlier._

_ Mihael lay on the floor for a few minutes in shock and pain. This wasn't the first time his father had insulted him, but it was the first time he had ever hit him. Mihael went to school that day wondering what he had did wrong and decided he would fix it so he would never be hit again. He didn't know just how wrong he was. Things only escolated from there growing into things much more painful._

Tears slowly slid down Mihael's cheeks as painful memories flashed behind his eyes.

Dr. Ortiz was to involved with getting the papers filled out to notice the inner turmoil clearly painted on the young boys face.

Soon all the proper paperwork had been filled out, signed, and filed away. "Thank you so much doctor." Anton smiled. "I want a call every few days about how he's doing."

"Of course. That won't be a problem at all." Dr. Ortiz looked at Mihael who was sitting in his chair with his head down. His tears had stopped by then. "Don't be upset or scared Mihael, you'll like it here." He smiled kindly at the boy and stood up.

Anton followed suit, and Mihael did the same although a bit more hesitantly. "Can i have a few minutes to say goodbye?" He asked the doctor?

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes. Take your time."

Anton sneered down at Mihael. You better act crazy and stay here for a good long while. I don't want you back in my house ever again. Understand you little bitch?"

"Yes _father._.." Mihael said the title as if it was poison.

"Good." When Dr. Ortiz came back Anton hugged Mihael tightly "Rememner what i said." He said threateningly in Mihael's ear.

Dr. Ortiz and Mihael followed him to the door and watched him leave. The doctor then held a hand out for Mihael. "Ready to go see your new room?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this AN should have been in the first chapter but oh well. Any way, this is my first fanfic and it's based off a RP i did with a friend a while ago. I'd like to give a big thank you to all those who have read my story. Any advise would be lovely, send me a PM. Thanks XD**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

'Mihael's room' was completely sterile white, the kind that blinds you. There was one window high on the left wall but there were also three horizontal bars running across it. A small bookshelf, used for housing any personal items, sat bedside of a twin sized bed with a grey comforter and one pillow. The other end of the room was a mirror image of Mihael's side. Perfect for a roommate.

"Do I have a roommate?" Mihael asked sitting down on his bed.

"No. You'll have this room all to yourself. I have to get back to work now but one of our nursing staff will come check on you shortly." Dr. Ortiz smiled and left the room.

Mihael sighed, 'This is just great…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt looked up from his Red Game Boy when his roommate, Brant, walked into their room. Brant was 14 and there being treated for his schizophrenia, which caused him to see things that belonged in horror movies. He was 5"7' with curly black hair and blue eyes.

As Brant entered the room and saw Matt he smiled. "Hey Matty. Have you taken your meds yet today?"

"Yep! Don't worry Casey reminded me earlier." He chirped happily. "Did you see that blonde boy that was here earlier?! I think he's gunna be staying here too."

"I heard that someone was moved into room 12 A. Maybe it's him."

Matt's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Imma go see!"

Brant smiled and ruffled Matt's hair. "Alright but be back here by dinner time okay?" Brant thought of himself as Matt's older brother and always tried to look after him.

Matt smiled and hugged him briefly, "Kay!" The redhead ran off to find Mihael.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shortly after Dr. Ortiz had left, Casey came in carrying a pile of black fabric. She smiled' "Hey, there's no need to look so upset." Casey said as she placed the pile on the blonde's bed.

He glanced at it before returning to gazing out the small barred window.

"I brought you some clothes. Oh, and I need to take your shoelaces."

Mihael looked up. "What?! Why?"

She giggled, "Your face is hilarious! Ha….ha….Sorry I shouldn't be laughing. But I do legit need them. For safety reasons."

"Fine…" Mihael pulled them out of his black low top converse sneakers and handed them to her. "So, and special rules I need to follow?"

"Nope. But, you can choose a new name for yourself. Wammy's is ere to help children yes, but it's also a place for them to start over."

"Well…from now on 'Mihael Kheel' is gone. I am Mello."

Casey smiled. "Alrighty. Dinner is at 4. Until then, enjoy yourself." She turned to leave.

"Casey wait! Who was that redhead you called 'Matt' earlier?"

She stopped moving and leaned against the doorframe. "His real name is 'Mail Jeevas' but he chose the name 'Matt'. He came here from an orphanage where he was treated badly." Tears shown in the corners of her eyes as she thought about the young redhead's past.

"Oh…well he sure likes you." Mello said trying to cheer her back up.

It worked. Her smile was back. "He's just like the little brother I never had but always wanted." She glanced at her watch. It read; 1:45. "I need to get going. I'll see ya later Mello." Casey left.

Mello picked up the clothes Casey had left for him. There were two sets of clothes. Each identical, consisting of a long sleeve black shirt and black pants that he could already see as being too big. He sighed. "At least they look comfortable," he muttered.

The sound of someone running flew by his room. Mello looked up to see a panting Matt standing in his room.

"Yay!" the hyper redhead cheered. "You are staying here!"

"Uh…yeah. What are you doi-!" He was cut off as Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's middle squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so happy! Now we can be best friends for a long time!" he smiled brightly.

"Um…I-I'm no-not…so sure." The blonde managed to say as he pushed the other boy off of him.

"Huh? Why?!" Matt looked like someone who had just seen Santa burning their Christmas presents.

Mello growled softly finding the other boy annoying. What Casey had told him earlier had completely been forgotten.

"Tell you what, I'll sit with you at dinner if you leave me alone until then."

"Oh...alright!" he hugged Mello again and skipped out of the room and off to his own.

"God...I'll have to think of a way to get him to leave me alone...annoying git."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

Matt skipped all the way back to his room with a huge smile on his face.

Brant looked up from the book he had been reading when the redhead bounced into the room. "You're back soon. Did you find him?"

Matt jumped onto the dark haired boy's bed. Said boy smiled and let the younger crawl onto his lap. "Yes! He's really nice! And pretty too. Like a girl!"

The other chuckled. "Sounds like you've taken quite a liking to him. What's his name?"

Matt smiled, blushing lightly. "I'm not sure...he never said. His hair is yellow. So I'll call him Mellow Yellow!" he cried happily.

**- short time skip - **

Three bells rang at exactly $ o'clock signaling it was dinnertime. The 30 or so kids staying at the institute all made their way to the cafeteria. Mello was among them. He kept his eyes, looking for Matt. He wanted to avoid said boy.

Things seemed to be going his way as he received his dinner tray, containing a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup along with a glass of milk. 'Can't they at least have chocolate in this place? Geez...' Mello rolled his eyes at the meal and carried his tray to an empty table and sat down. He started on his sandwich when his luck ran out. A certain redhead spotted him and ran towards him with an older dark haired boy following slowly behind.

"MELLO YELLOW!" the young boy cried as he jumped onto the blonde.

Mello coughed, choking on his bite of sandwich and having the air squeezed out of him by Matt.

The older boy Mello had seen earlier gently pulled Matt off of him, allowing him to swallow and breath. "Ho you know my name?" Mello asked panting slightly.

"That's your name?" Matt giggled. "I was just callin' you that 'cuz of your hair."

"Well it's just Mello. M-E-L-L-O. Don't call me Mellow Yellow ever again.

Brant sat across from Mello at the table and Matt sat beside him with his chair scooted over a little so that he was practically on Mello's lap. The older boy's "big brother" nature emerged, as he looked Mello over. "How old are you?"

"I'm 10. Not that it's any of your business."

'Someone has an attitude problem...' Movement in the corner of Brant's eye caught his attention. A tall shadowy figure with misshapen wings protruding from its back and a long tongue covered in green slime trailing the floor. In its "hand" it held a knife. Brant stiffened. But seeing as how no one else seemed to see it, he went back to his questioning trying to ignore it like his doctor had suggested. "What are you here for?"

"My _father_ put me here."

Matt was listening intently as if Mello was telling his favorite story.

"No," the figure started walking towards their table. "I meant what's your 'problem'?" Sweat beaded on Brant's forehead as it got closer. As it moved the smell of death wafted over to them.

"That's none of your business. What's with all these questions?" Mello asked irritably.

Matt noticed Brant's stressed look. "Brant...what do you see?"

_"You can't protect your pressscious Matt or yourssself."_ It hissed at Brant. The figure was now only an arms-length from him. It took one step forwards and raised the knife preparing to bring it down on Brant's face. Brant screamed and threw his arms over his face for protection.

Matt jumped out of his chair. "Brant!"

Mello watched open mouthed as two orderlies came running and sedated the screaming and spastic Brant. Soon after the needle left his flesh he was quiet and still. The two orderlies carried him out of the cafeteria and towards the hospital wing.

Mello grabbed Matt's arm before he started running after them. "He'll be okay. No need to get involved."

Matt sat back down quietly.

"What was that about?"

"He...he sees things...scary things..."

"Oh..." The rest of dinner was quiet Matt had left shortly after Brant had been taken away saying something about being tired.

Mello walked back to his room thinking to himself. 'I haven't been here for a day and I've already seen someone freak out and I've met someone I can't stand...Should be _awesome_ to stay here.' Back at his room Mello laid down feeling drained.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Almost 3 hours after Brant had flipped out, he came back to his and Matt's room. He found said boy asleep in his bed. Brant smiled and pulled the covers over the redhead before getting into his own bed. "Goodnight Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow 3 chapters already :/ anyways sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others but I felt like Matt needed a chapter for a small insight into his past *shrug***

**Warnings for this chapter: none other than cruelness to poor little Matty:(**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. And that goes for the 2 previous chapters as well! unfortunately...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Come and play with us Mail!"_

_"Yeah come on!" the voices of Zach, Kemper, and Tony rang through the halls of the orphanage. Tony and Kemper were twins. Both were 12 and skinny with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. They were Zach's pose. Zach was 14 with brown hair in a fo-hawk and hazel eyes. He was the biggest of all three, being muscular and all._

_Matt, age 6, heard their voices clearly in his room. He whimpered softly and hid under his bed. He didn't like playing with the older boys. They were always mean. _

_"Kemper check the yard, Tony you check the dining hall!" Zach ordered. "I'll check his room." the older boy smirked as the twins ran off. He made his way to Matt's room, which was just down the hall. Seeing the door open Zach went inside quietly. Matt was nowhere to be seen. He smirked 'trying to hide? All scared little kids are under the bed.' He thought to himself. "Hm…Come out come out where ever you are Mail~" he said in a singsong tone of voice. _

_Matt put his hands over his mouth in order to keep quiet._

_"I know you're in here~ Why don't you want to play with us? We've made a new game~ It's fun and you won't be hurt. I swear~" Zach walked towards the bed. "But, if you don't want to play," he stooped down and grabbed Matt's ankles pulling the redhead out from under the bed as he clawed at he floor trying to squirm away. "Then too bad!"_

_"L-let me go!" he was about to scream but Zach's right hand covered his mouth as he pulled Matt up and pinned his arms behind his back with his left hand._

_"Hm…well you refuse to play the game we had made, so I think we'll play a new one. I call it, 'The Hunted'" Zach let him go. "You have a 20 second head star. GO!"_

_Matt took off running knowing they'd all be after him again soon._

_Zach quickly found the twins when Matt left. "Whoever chases him down first gets the first hit."_

_The group split in two to chase the redhead after agreeing to meet in the yard if they hadn't found him within 15 minutes._

_Matt ran until he couldn't run anymore, He found himself in the yard under the larger oak tree. He sat under it exhausted. "There he is!" came the monotonous voices of Tony and Kemper. They speak in a monotone and together._

_"Good job boys!" Zach cheered and quickly grabbed Matt slamming his face into the bark of the tree twice. He pulled him back and held him still for the twins. "Alright, let 'im have it!"_

_Tony grinned. "Alright."_

_Kemper smirked. The two stepped forward. Each balled their hands into fists and pulled them back. Tony's connected with Matt's left cheek and Kemper's connected with the boy's stomach._

_Zach took a step back, still holding Matt, from the force of the blows. "Not so hard guys, we don't want to break our toy~"_

_Matt whimpered and suddenly he was 7 and in one of the classes in the orphanage that he shared with all three of his tormentors. He could hear them whispering about what they would do to him after class. The teacher at the front of the room droned on about math that no one cared about. Matt laid his head down on his desk. Sweat beaded on his forehead with every word he heard slip from Zach's mouth. His pulse picked up and it was hard to breath. It felt like the walls were closing in. _

_"Come play with us~"_

_"Careful, don't break our toy~"_

_"Come on Mail~"_

_Phrases in Zach's voice circled around in his head. Matt put his hands over his ears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" The young boy screamed._

_The teacher looked up from her wipe board. "Mail! That language and behavior is unacceptable!"_

_He was completely engrossed in his mind. As his "freak-out" got worse, an ambulance was called._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Matt sat up in bed sweating and panting, his heart pounding. He saw Brant asleep in his bed. In instant Matt was out of his own bed and in Brant's.

Brant woke up a little and wrapped and arm around the redhead's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"I-I had a-a bad dr-dream..." he whimpered

"It's alright..." Brant rubbed his back softly. "You're safe, I'll protect you." The older boy went back to sleep soon after with Matt cuddling in to his side.

Matt followed soon after.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks for reading :D. The next chapter will be a glimpse at what Mello was talking about when he thought about "The day before" he stabbed the girl with the scissors.**

**Mello: Why am I stabbing people...?**

**Me: Just wait and see! muwhaha!**

**Mello: Help me! **

**Matt: Please drop a review! I'll give ya a hug if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter 4!**

**Mello: obviously...*rolls eyes***

**Me: Be nice!**

**Mello: Or what?**

**Me: I'll take away your chocolate stash! * Runs to go hide it***

**Mello: *Follows* Hey!**

**Near: Looks like I'll take over the AN.**

**Matt: What the heck?! When did you get here?!**

**Near: *ignores him* Anyways, InsaneDeathGod will make an effort to upload a chapter every Monday or Tuesday. But she is rather lazy so we'll see.**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Near: *Rolls eyes* warnings for this chapter include-**

**Matt: You're doing it wrong! WARNINGS: Abuse! Blood! Slight gore! *does a dance* wait hey...When's the guy on guy action?!**

**Me: Later! **

**Matt: OH…well in that case, DISCLAIMER: InsaneDeathGod owns nothing! *stage whispers* because she's a loser**

**Me: Hey! *cries in a corner* Why are ya'll so abusive...?**

**Near: You made us like this.**

**Matt: *holds a bar of chocolate in front of Mello as the blonde searches for his chocolate* Hey Mells, you want some chocolate?**

**Mello: YES!**

**Matt; *slowly walks out of the room with Mello following***

**Near: *follows behind with a video camera***

**Me: Uh...On with the story...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

_As Mello opened his eyes he found himself standing in the living room of his house. "What the hell?" He saw a younger version of himself walk through the front door. 'There's the fading bruise from the first time he hit me...this was...oh god...' The younger Mello, (or Mihael), walked into the kitchen and got an apple._

_Mihale walked past Mello while taking a bite of his apple. _

_Anton came into view. "Why aren't you starting your chores?"_

_"I was hungry..." Mihael said softly showing him the apple._

_His father growled and knocked it out of the boy's hand. "Chores first!"_

_"B-but -!" Mihael cut himself off realizing what he was doing. He had just argued with his father._

_Anton smiled, "You want to eat the apple first? Alright. Let me help you cut it." he grabbed Mihael's arm and drug him back to the kitchen._

_"D-dad? The apple is..." Mihael trailed off as his father took a sharp prairie knife from the drawer. _

_Mello wanted to cover his eyes so as not to have to live through this again._

_Anton chuckled. "I'm not cutting th apple." He drew his arm back and threw the knife. It sunk into MIhael's left forearm._

_He screamed half in shock and half in pain. Mihael looked to his father with wide eyes._

_Anton turned away. "Deal with it yourself."_

_Mihael ran out of the house pulling the knife out as he ran._

_Mello followed his younger self against his will. It was like there was an invisible rope connecting the two making one go where the other went._

_Mihael ran down the street a few house, holding his arm as best he could until he got to Gertrude's house. She was a kind woman in her late 50s and she adored Mihael. Her house was where he would go if his father's rants got to bad. He banged on the door quickly before returning his hand to his arm, beginning to feel light headed._

_She soon opened the door. "Why hello Mi- What happened?!"_

_"K-kitchen accident..." he lied wobbling on his feet a little._

_She rushed him to her car where she took him to the hospital where he received 5 stitches._

_Mello watched as the car sped off. _

_He closed his eyes as everything began to fade away. Upon opening them again Mello found himself in a bright and cheery classroom. It was his first grade classroom. 'This is the day after I was stabbed...I remember him forcing me to go to school...' He saw his younger self sitting at a table with 2 girls and a boy. The girl beside him wore her blonde hair up in two pigtails on either side of her head. She poked Mihael and tugged on his hair and shirtsleeves trying to get his attention._

_'Oh no...' Just like before, Mello is unable to look away as the events unfold._

_Mihael was thinking about what had happened the day before. He couldn't figure out why his father had done that. Someone poking him and pulling at his hair and clothes kept jarring him out of his thoughts. It was really pissing him off._

_"Mi…hel" The girl tried to say his name but gave up as she couldn't pronounce it. "Mellow Yellow! Mellow Yellow!" She yelled in her annoyingly high voice._

_Something in Mihael snapped at that moment. He picked up the scissors he had been cutting paper with, but had stopped in order to think, and turned to her with them clenched in his fist. "WHAT!? Can't you SEE I'm doing something?!"_

_She looked a little taken aback. "I-I just wanted to say hi..."_

_Mihael's left eye twitched and he saw red. "SERIOUSLY! ARG!" he plunged his scissors into her left eye._

_The surroundings faded again as the scene exploded into chaos._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Mello sat up quickly in a cold sweat, panting heavily. His hand flew to the scar on his left forearm. He noticed tears running down his face. "Why...?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Matt: Yeah thanks! And in case anyone wants to see what we did earlier, contact near **

**Near: I never said I would share my video...**

**Mello: *Blushes and hides in a corner* **

**Me: Can I watch the video?**

**All: NO!**

**Me: O.o Well then...Anyways, see ya'll next Monday/Tuesday! Please drop me a review and lemme know what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I lost my iPod at six flags on Saturday D; completely ruined my weekend. There were a few chapters typed on it so it will take me a bit to rewrite everything. But, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had been a few days since Mello had arrived, and he was now sitting in Dr. Wine's (his therapist) office.

"Hello, Mello." She smiled pleasantly. "I'm Dr. Wine but you can call me Brandy."

The room contained a large futon and a small side table. Mello was surprised to find that this room, instead of being filled with office equipment, was filled with toys, puzzles, and games. The carpet design was multi-colored jigsaw pieces. Two windows adorned the wall, one on each side of the futon, they looked out onto the leaves of multiple trees in th eback yard being shaken and blown about violently as a storm raged outside.

MEllo walked over to a window and looked outside.

Brandy sat on the futon. "As you may know, I'll be your councilor. You can talk to me about anything and I won't tell a soul."

"Uh huh. What's the point? Why don't you just hop me up on meds?"

"Those wouldn't completely fix the problem. Talking things over helps."

Mello scoffed. "Yeah and I can Magically make chocolate appear."

Brandy laughed. "Don't believe me?"

"No, not really." Mello moved away from the edge of the futon, as far away from Brandy as he could get.

"I don't bite or anything. I swear. But, if you don't think talking helps, then take a look at your friend Matt. When he first got here he was terrified of almost everyone. But look at him now, and it's only been a few months."

"He isn't my friend." Mello muttered, not really caring about what she was saying.

"Really? What a shame. He seems to like you."

"Yeah...he does. If we're just going to talk about Matt can I leave now?"

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Brandy asked. It was her job to get the kids to talk about what troubled them, but she liked to let them open up to her in their own time.

"The name changing thing. Casey said it's so we can start over. But, what's the point?"

"Well, why did you change your name?" She asked, prompting him a little.

Mello thought for a minute. "I...didn't want anything my dad had given me..."

"Why is that?" Brandy made small notes in her spiral notebook.

"He...hurt me a-and threw me away...He left me here...and told me to never come back! Would you keep anything you got from someone who did that to you?!"

"No..." She picked a box of tissues up off the side table and held them out to the boy, upon seeing tears falling down his face. "Do you want to talk about how he hurt you?"

Mello wiped his eyes with a tissue. "No."

"That's alright. How about you tell me about why you chose the name 'Mello'?"

"Lucy...the girl I hurt used to call me 'Mellow Yellow' as a nickname because my hair is yellow, and that was her favorite soda also. I feel horrible about what I did to her...I hated her nickname for me but felt like I should keep a part of it. I still can't stand the whole name though..." Mello finished quietly, thinking about Lucy.

"Why do you think you hurt her?"

"I was thinking about what my dad did to me." he absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his arm. "She kept distracting me and...I just acted on was like I was watching a horror movie..."

Brandy handed him the tissues again. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No."

She stood up. "Alright. Come back and see me next Tuesday okay?"

"Alright..." He walked over to the door with her and tensed slightly when Brandy hugged him. "See ya later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt sighed and flopped down onto Brant's bed. "I'm bored."

Said boy looked at him. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"I WANT to go play with Mellow Yellow, but he's with Brandy." The redhead pouted.

Brant sighed softly. "I don't think you should hang around Mello."

Matt looked like he had been slapped. "Huh? Why?!"

"He seems...how to put this...mean. I don't want you to get hurt." Brant had a bad feeling whenever he saw the two together. It was like the feeling he got whenever he would see something.

"I won't get hurt! Don't worry!" Matt said, full of confidence and believing what he said wholeheartedly.

'I doubt it...' Brant thought to himself. He out on a fake smile. "You're right. Sorry for thinking otherwise."

"That's okay! Have you seen my Game Boy?"

"Uh, I think it's in your show over there."

Matt hopped off the bed and got it before returning. He sat himself on Brant's lap before starting up the system.

Brant wrapped his arms around Matt's middle, and rested his chin on the boy's head. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you...' He vowed to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That vow held true for the next 6 months. Brant had kept Matt away from Mello as best as he could. Although when Matt did manage to get away from him, he would follow the blonde around like a puppy.

Over the 6 months he'd been there, Mello had officially been accepted as a patient in the institute. He'd met with Brandy at least once a week over the length of time. Matt following him around really pissed him off but he hadn't snapped yet, although he'd been close to just slapping him in the face multiple times. He hoped that the hyper redhead would get tired of him and leave him be.

It was now February, and the days were shorter and chilly. Matt and Brant and Casey had had a small "celebration" for the redhead's 8th birthday earlier that month. The date is February 13th. The day before an explosion that changes the 8 year old for life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was kinda sad to write. :( I don't like making Mello the bad guy but it must be done! LOL, Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Nobody hurts me like you do_

_Nobody knows me as well as you_

_I'm staring out into the blue_

_I'm sorting files of what we knew_

_My future's lost - My future's torn_

_My disappointment knows it all_

_I'm stuck - I'm locked - I'm paralyzed_

_The gate is closed - I'm left outside_

_Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_I wanna get in - you won't let_

_Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_And I just cannot find the key_

_Behind those walls - behind those gates_

_Gardens so pure and lights so great_

_Am I too high - a step too low?_

_I played the role you told me so_

_I'm stuck - I'm locked - I'm paralyzed_

_The gate is closed - I'm left outside- Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_I wanna get in - you won't let me_

_Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_And I just cannot find the key_

_And in time I will try to find the right time_

_At least it helps to comprehend_

_Oh silence my best friend_

_Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_I wanna get in - you won't let me_

_Heaven is wrapped in chains_

_And I just cannot find the key._

_"Heaven Is Wrapped In Chains" by Cinema Bizarre_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mello yawned as he sat up. The analog clock hung high on the far wall of his room read 7:30. He stretched a little before getting out of bed and getting dressed in his usual black attire. He glanced at the calendar on his nightstand. It was Valentine's Day. 'Oh joy...hey maybe Matt will leave me alone today. And maybe we'll get chocolate!' He smiled at his thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt jumped out of his bed as soon as he woke up. "Brant wake up!"

The now 15-year-old groaned as he slowly sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"Huh? What's so special about it?" The older questioned groggily.

"I'm gunna make something awesome for Mello and then we'll be best friends!"

Brant sighed softly. "Why bother?"

Matt pouted. "Because he's awesome and I really like him!"

'This won't end well...' Brant thought. "What are you going to give him?"

"Um...a picture! I'll draw him a picture." Matt got Brant's sketchbook and colored pencils off of his shelf.

"I'll be back in a few. Be good okay?"

"Right!" The redhead sat on his bed and started drawing.

Brant left the room and walked down the hall to one of the boys' bathrooms.

When he returned, now showered and dressed in sweatpants and a baggy orange t-shirt, Matt was putting the finishing touches on his picture.

"I'm done! Look!" The redhead held up the picture for Brant to see. There was a yellow and a red blob connected by a cream colored line. The bottom of the paper was scribbled in with a clue colored pencil, the middle was green, and the bottom was blue with some poorly drawn clouds scattered here and there. "What is it?"

Matt pointed to the yellow blob and then the red in turn. "That's Mello, and that's me. We're holding hands and looking at a lake. Isn't it pretty?!"

Brant smiled. 'It's not very good but it's sweet.' he thought to himself. "Yeah it's great."

"Imma go give it to him!" Matt ran out of the room.

A slight uncomfortable feeling of dread settled in Brant's belly. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He got up from his bed and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mello walked down the hall to his room happily munching on some chocolate. Since it was Valentine's Day the cafeteria was offering it. Today had started out awesome; chocolate and so far no Matt.

"Mellow Yellow!"

"Damn...3,2,1." Mello was tackled to the floor in a hug.

"I missed you Mellow Yellow! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Get off of me! And don't call me that!" The blonde snapped and shoved him off. "What the hell do you want?" The chocolate he had been eating was now smooshed on the floor. This made Mello even pissier than usual.

Matt smiled unaware that Mello was out for blood after the destruction of his chocolate. "I wanted to give you a picture I drew for you!" He gave his paper to the blonde.

Mello looked it over and then looked back at Matt. "What the crap is this supposed to be?"

"It's me and you holding hands at a lake. Do you like it?" Matt was practically bouncing with excitement awaiting Mello's praise and maybe, just maybe, a willing hug.

"It sucks." Mello crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. He turned and started walking away.

Matt quickly picked up the paper, and followed after him. "Wh-what do you mean? I-I worked hard on it!"

Mello turned and glared at him. "It looks like you spent 2 seconds on it! Now go away and leave me alone!"

The redhead looked like he was about to cry. He grabbed Mello's arm. "B-but I thought we were best friends..."

The blonde slapped his hand away. "No we aren't!"

"B-but...Why Mellow Yellow...?"

_"Mi...Hel! Mellow Yellow! Mellow Yellow!" Lucy called to him as she tried to get his attention._

Lucy's face flashed in Mello's mind. He growled and his vision turned red, as he shoved Matt backwards into the wall. "I told you to never call me THAT!"

Matt whimpered and stayed still, frozen in place by the scary and murderous look in Mello's eyes. "S-sorry!"

"Shut up!" Mello grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the wall, before throwing him on the floor. He kicked the redhead repeatedly anywhere he could reach. "Why" kick "Won't you" kick "Leave me" kick "ALONE?!" Mello yelled as he continued.

Matt whimpered and cried as he curled into a ball to protect his belly.

_"You don't play right!" Zach complained. Slap "Get" punch "Up" kick "And run!"_

Bits and pieces of his time in the orphanage came back to him and it was even more painful than Mello's kicks.

Mello aimed a kick at his arm but Matt moved and the kick hit him in the side, hard. A cracking sound was heard.

Matt started to scream but it wasn't from the pain of the broken rib. "Go away!", "I hate you!", "Leave me alone!". Phrases like that in Mello's voice echoed around in his head. It felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't catch his breath. Tears slid down Matt's face as he screamed. 'Why...?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brant had been looking for Matt. He wasn't in the commons or the dining hall. A scream sounded from the dorm hall on the west side. 'MATT!' Brant took off running.

"Shut up you twit!" Mello was so absorbed in his thoughts and in his rage induced haze that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Bastard!" A fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards. Brant rubbed his knuckles and moved over to Matt. He slowly held a hand out to him. Matt stopped screaming and looked at him.

Brant smiled a little and brushed some hair out of Matt's face. "You're okay now Matty."

Matt flinched and crawled away from Brant.

Said boy took a step towards the retreating redhead. "M-Matt?"

Matt screamed again and covered his face with his arms.

Brant turned to Mello as two orderlies and Casey appeared on scene. "I'll kill you!" He ran at Mello but was stopped by an orderly. The other one got Mello. Mello stayed still in his arms, feeling numb, whereas Brant fought and struggled to get free. They had to sedate him.

Casey approached Matt. "It's okay Matt." she cooed softly.

The redhead jumped into her arms sobbing and shaking. "M-Mel...Z-Z...mnr..." he trailed off with a whimper as he buried his face in Casey's neck.

She sighed, tears silently slipping down her face, "Take Brant to the hospital wing and see if Dr. Wine is available to speak with Mello." The two orderlies nodded and walked off.

Casey held Matt until he fell asleep in her arms. "I'm sorry Matt... I hope you'll bounce back from this one too..." She stood up holding the light boy in her arms and carried him to the hospital wing. She laid Matt on one of the beds. Casey kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Mail."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really have much to say here...so Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! sadly :(**

PS: any words **That: look like this** are text messages.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

~8 years later, March 19 2013~

Brant yawned as he was woken up by sunlight streaming in through the two large windows in his room. He felt something holding onto him and looked down to see Matt. Brant had been out of the institute for 6 years, with meds, now and Matt had been out for 2. Brant was a children's book illustrator. He lived in a medium sized apartment in New York City. Matt, who was now 16, lived there with him. After Mello had beat him up he had changed a lot and was now skittish around anyone of the male gender. Brant was an exception however. When he was released from the institute, Brant immediately took him in. The older of the two liked to think of himself as Matt's guardian.

Brant ran his fingers through Matt's hair. "Wake up sleepyhead." He was used to waking up and seeing Matt in his bed. The redhead always ended up there every now and again after a nightmare.

Matt groaned softly. "Do I have to?"

"Yep. We have stuff to do."

"Meh..." He sat up. "Like What?"

"Well I need to head to the office for a little bit, but I figured you might want to go to the mall nearby to shop. It'll do you good to get out of the apartment."

"I-I..." Matt was nervous about being in a crowded place. He didn't freak out anymore if someone would bump into him accidently, but people, mainly men, made him nervous. "Can I buy some more shoes? My converse are shot and my boots have seen better days."

Brant smiled. "Sure thing."

"Alright then I'll go." Matt smiled to himself. 'It'll be okay...I hope...'

The older man got up. "Alrighty then. I'll make breakfast while you shower."

After 2 hours, (it's now 10 am), the two were in Brant's cherry red Camaro. It would be Matt's when he got his full license. (He currently had his learners.)

"How're you feeling?" Brant asked seeing Matt fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Fine." The redhead smiled. "Just a little nervous. It's been a while since I've been in such a busy place."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine like it always is." Brant tossed Matt his wallet as they neared the mall. "Take $120. I'll be back in about an hour or so." Matt tossed the wallet back to Brant and got out of the car, watching as Brant waved to him and then drove off.

The redhead gulped as he looked at the large two story building. He sighed softly and walked in through the Books-A-Million entrance. The manga section caught his attention, but seeing as there wasn't anything new that he hadn't already seen, he moved on. The next store he went to was Journey's , where he spent 35 minutes looking at shoes before finally settling on a new pair of black high top converse with red on the backs of the shoes. He went to Hot Topic next, looking for any bracelets that caught his attention. There weren't any. After Hot Topic, the redhead found himself walking into a large candy shop called 'Chocolate Wonders'. His belly growled and he laughed a little. 'This trip is actually nice...I'm glad Brant suggested I come." Someone brushed by him causing the redhead to stiffen and stop breathing. Matt breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing it was only a young kid.

Matt walked into the chocolate shop, carrying his bag from Journey's, and made his way to the back where rows of plastic cases holding various candies lined the wall. What he saw when he got there made him freeze. Standing with his back to the redhead was a man clad in leather pants and a leather vest. Blonde hair hung to their shoulders. From the back they could be mistaken for a woman, but Matt knew better. His bag fell from his hand. 'N-no...Th-that's not...i-it can't be!'

"M-Mello?"

The blonde man turned but froze as his blue eyes landed on Matt. "Oh my god...M-Matt?" He took a step towards Matt.

The redhead backpedaled quickly, his eyes wide. In his haste to get away he fell backwards, his iPhone 4S falling out of his pocket. "St-stay away from me!"

"M-Matt! Wait I won't hurt you!"

Matt got up and quickly ran out of the shop leaving behind his shoes and phone.

Mello sighed softly and picked up the items the redhead left behind. "I'm sorry..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt saw Brant pulling into the parking lot as he exited the mall. The redhead waved him down frantically and got into the car quickly.

"You okay? You look like you're going to be sick!"

"I-I saw him Brant...A-and it scared the l-living hell out of me!" Matt shook in his seat.

Brant was quiet as they left the parking lot. He held the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. 'Damn it. Matt was doing awesome and now this! I'll kill that little bastard!' He mentally raged as he drove. "Let's go home."

"Okay..." Matt reached into his pocket and also searched his other pants pocket and also his vest pockets. "I-I dropped my phone in the store! I left my shoes too!"

"We should go back and get them."

"N-no! Mello might still be there!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll get you a new phone..."

Matt calmed down a little. "Thanks Brant."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mello went through Matt's phone as he left the mall and walked to his motorcycle. He found an address in the notes section of the phone. "It's worth a shot." He drove to the address, and found himself at an apartment complex, and went inside. He'd seen the name 'Brant Crews' as Matt's only speed-dial, so he assumed the address was probably Brant's. The blonde walked over to the front desk. "Hello, does Brant Crews live here?"

"Yeah." The receptionist looked up from painting her nails. "Room 201, third floor."

"Thanks." Mello got into the elevator, Matt's shoes and phone in hand, and went up to the third floor. He soon found the room and knocked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brant and Matt had gotten back a few minutes prior. Brant was making lunch when he heard a knock at the door. "Hey Matt, can you get that?"

"Sure!" the redhead paused the game he was playing on the Wii in his room and went over to the door. He almost fainted when he opened it. "M-Mello?" he squeaked.

"U-uh yeah. I brought your shoes and phone for you."

"Who is it?" Brant called as he left the kitchen. He froze when he saw Mello standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I brought Matt his stuff...and I wanted to talk to him..." The blonde said softly.

Matt looked at Mello with wide eyes. "Why? Aren't you just going to hurt me again?" The redhead shook as memories of Mello filled his head, although not all of them bad.

Brant unfroze from his spot and went over to Matt. He wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders. "You need to leave. NOW." He told Mello.

"Right..." He gave Matt's stuff to Brant. "I do want to talk to you Matt...I'm so sorry...You have my number when you're ready." With that said, the blonde left.

"You have his number?"

"No...Why would I?" Matt sighed. "I'm going to go lay down." He took his phone and shoes from Brant and went to his room which was filled with games, cords, game systems, a full sized bed, and a large flat screen TV. The redhead threw the shoebox into his closet and flopped down on his bed with his phone. Matt, wondering what Mello had meant, scrolled through his contacts. There was a new one there, labeled 'Mello Yellow' "I guess he put it in here." Matt decided to send him a text.

**Matt: What do you want Mello?**

A few minutes later Matt's phone buzzed with a reply.

**Mello: I want a second chance at being your friend...**

**Matt: Why? So you can kick my ass again? Haha no thanks!**

**Mello:..I said I as sorry...**

**Matt: Yeah, 8 years too late!**

**Mello: What happened to you? You used to be so sweet and hyper...**

Matt growled softly starting to tear up as he typed back.

**Matt: You want to know what happened?! Then take a look in a goddamn mirror! **

**Mello: ...I'm sorry. Please, just one more chance?**

Matt thought for a minute. 'He hurt me but everyone deserves a second chance...right?'

**Matt: Alright...fine...we can meet in the Highland's park, it's about two blocks from Brant's apartment, next Tuesday.**

**Mello: Thank you Matt! You won't be sorry about this.**

The redhead sighed and set his phone on the nightstand covered in game manuals. He got under the covers of his bed. 'I already am...'


	8. Chapter 8

Words that** look like this** are text messages.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Time seemed to fly by as Tuesday approached. Matt willed it to slow but obviously it didn't. When Brant left for work that Tuesday morning, Matt cleaned up their apartment a little before showering and then dressing in a pair of dark skinny jeans, combat boots, a black and white long sleeve striped shirt, his tan fur vest, and his goggles, which he wore around his neck. He looked in the bathroom mirror and tried to tame his wild hair. 'What the hell? This isn't a date.' The redhead rolled his eyes at himself before going back to his room. He was supposed to meet Mello at 2, so he still had another hour and a half before he needed to leave.

Once in his room, Matt flopped down onto his bed with his PSP, content to play until it was time to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At 1:30 Matt left the apartment building. On his way to the park he saw two different couples, one gay and one straight, doing suspicious looking things behind various buildings. The gay couple was behind a Christian bookstore and the straight couple was behind a pregnancy help center. Matt laughed at the irony. 'People these days...'

He arrived at the park at 2:02. Matt walked over to a cluster of benches in a half circle around a coy pond. The park was divided in half by a jogging track, and a playground was on the opposite side of the benches. The redhead sighed he didn't see Mello. Matt turned to leave, "I guess he stood me up...bastard."

"Matt!" Suddenly, an excited blonde attacked him in a tight hug. "I didn't think that you would actually show up!"

Matt shoved him off. "Don't touch me!"

Mello sighed softly. "Sorry. Why don't we have a seat?"

"Fine." The two sat on a bench, Matt as far from Mello as the bench allowed.

"So...I wanted to say I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

"Do you think that an 'I'm sorry' will fix everything?" Matt snapped at him.

"No...but I was hoping that we could start over? Give everything a second chance?"

"Second chance?" Matt burst out laughing. "Wammy's was my second chance. But guess what? You ruined it!"

Mello was taken aback. "E-excuse me?"

"I was doing really well there...they said I could've been out in a year and a few months. When you showed up and I thought we were friends, I improved so much that Dr. Ortiz thought I would be out in a few months. But then you beat me and broke me! I was stuck there for years after you got out!"

"Look, I've already apologized multiple times, and it isn't entirely my fault. If you had left me alone and not called me 'Mellow Yellow' none of this would have happened." Mello wished he could take back what he had said as Matt jumped up with fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame me! I was 7! I was fucking 7,and you ruined me! You know how? I can't be around large crowds of people without having a panic attack. Being around guys makes me super paranoid, and you know what sucks? I'm fucking gay!" I liked you a lot and looked up to you and you ruined me! I hate you! Brant was right about-!" Matt was cut off as a pair of warm lips covered his own.

Mello held him close kissing him softly. He didn't like seeing Matt upset, and he had wanted to kiss him anyway, so why not?

Matt was frozen. He had no idea what to do. After a few seconds he began to kiss the blonde back.

Mello almost cried in joy. Matt was kissing him back! He placed a hand on Matt's hip and tangled the other in the redhead's hair, pressing the younger against him.

Matt came to his senses as he felt a wet muscle try to enter his mouth. He shoved Mello back and slapped him. "Don't touch me!" The redhead shook and tugged on his hair, completely stressed as memories of the time Mello had beat the crud out of him circled around in his head. "D-don't you dare touch me you asshole!"

"Don't pull on your hair...you'll pull it out. I'm sorry for kissing you...I couldn't help it..." Mello rubbed his arm biting his bottom lip.

Matt stopped tugging on his hair. "W-why did you do that?!"

Mello looked at him longingly. "Ever since I hurt you and wasn't able to apologize, you've been on my mind. I really like you."

"You don't know me..."

"I know, and that's my fault. But I want to get to know you now. Will you let me? Can we meet again sometime soon?"

Matt backed up a little, his eyes wide. "I-I don't know...I'll let you know later. I have to go." He turned and ran back towards Brant's apartment.

Mello watched him go, a lone tear slowly sliding down his cheek. 'I hope he lets me back in...I'm sorry Matt. I really am.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon Matt arrived back home. It was 3:15. "Brant must still be meeting with the t author and her editor. Guess I'll have the place to myself for a while..." Matt pulled a volume of Black Butler from the shelf by the TV in the living room, and put the first disc in the DVD player.

After a while he started thinking about Sebastian. 'I wish I had a butler like him. Mmm he's sexy with a capital S. I wonder what Mello would look like in a Butler's uniform...wait what?! Gah! Why am I thinking about things like that?!' Matt almost smacked himself. His phone buzzed saying he had a message. It was from Brant.

**Brant: Hey Matty, I'll be home around 5. You want out go out for dinner?**

Matt checked the time. It was 4:03

**Matt: Sure thing**

The redhead's phone buzzed again. It was a message from Mello this time however.

**Mello: Hey cutie. Have you decided if we can meet up again yet?**

**Matt: I guess we can...but don't call me cutie. You can come over this Saturday at 11 am**

'I'm pretty sure Brant will be gone around then.' Matt sighed softly. 'What's the worst that can happen?'

**Mello: Great! :D I'll bring lunch, see ya then!**

**Matt: Oh joy...can't wait**

**Mello: Awwe you don't want to see me?**

**Matt: Goodbye Mello**

**Mello: Bye bye cutie 3**

Matt rolled his eyes. 'I hope all this ends well...'


	9. Chapter 9

Any text that **looks like this ** are text messages. Songs used in the chapter: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for this fic.

WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: boyXboy action, don't like don't read.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

At 5:01 Brant walked through the door. "Matty I'm home~!"

Matt was still on the couch watching his anime. He looked at Brant, "How was the meeting?"

"Good, the new book contains spinoffs of the old fairytales. So I'll get to draw them. There's nothing like remakes of the originals."

Matt laughed. "I don't think there's many people who would agree with that statement."

"Oh well." Brant shrugged. "We'll go after I change out of this stuffy suit."

Matt's phone buzzed as the older left the room.

**5403247081: OMG is this Matt?! My name's Sydney. I'm Mello's roommate and he's told me all about you! I think the two of you would be perfect together! .**

**Matt: Uh...yeah this is Matt. And um thanks I guess.**

**Sydney: Do you like cake?**

'What is with all of this random crap?' Matt watched as Brant walked out of his room wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the Nightmare Before Christmas logo on it.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah just a sec."

**Matt: Yeah why?**

**Sydney: Mello asked me to make a cake for ya'lls lunch Saturday. You'll love it! And, you'll both love the surprise that come with it! ;) Vanilla or chocolate?**

**Matt: Vanilla. I gtg.**

The redhead put his phone in his pocket. "Alright I'm ready."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two walk down to Brant's camaro. "Any requests?"

"No anything's fine."

The older nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. "You do anything fun today, Matty?"

"Not really. Meeting up with people is a pain in the ass." He muttered.

Brant looked at him as they were stopped by a red light. "Who'd you meet up with?"

'Oh shit...' Matt looked out the window ass they started moving again. "No one..."

"Matt..." Brant said in a warning tone.

"I said it was nothing and you aren't my dad so lay off!"

"Alright..." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at a small tucked away diner.

A waitress led them to a corner booth and took their drink orders. Brant drummed his fingers on the table, as he looked at Matt. "Why won't you tell me?"

The waitress was back with their drinks. She took their orders and then disappeared into the kitchen once more. Matt opened a straw and stuck it into his Mountain Dew. "Because it's none of your business."

Brant sighed. "Fine..."

The two are quite as the waitress brings them they're food. Matt dumps ketchup on his fries and shoves one into his mouth. "Mmm." His phone buzzed but he ignored it. For the next 10 minutes it buzzed constantly. 'Dear lord!' Matt put down his burger and checked his phone. He had 2 messages from Sydney and 10 from Mello. "Jesus Christ Mello!" Matt quickly shoved a fry into his mouth. 'Oops...'

Brant set the biscuit he was eating down on his plate. "Mello? Is that who you were meeting with?"

The redhead faked indifference as he shoved another fry into his mouth. "Yeah so what?"

Brant narrowed his eyes. "So what? Why are you hanging around with him again? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Jesus Matt!"

"Calm your tits...geez." The pair were attracting looks from the few other customers in the diner. "He just wanted to apologize. I won't see him again. "Matt lied. He didn't want Brant to stop him from finding the answers to his questions. Answers only Mello could provide.

Brant sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you near him ever again alright?"

"Yeah fine whatever."

**-That Saturday-**

Mello sang along with the radio as he made turkey sandwiches and put them into a wooden basket.

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Sydney laughed. "What a perfect song for you two!" She brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face as she finished icing the cake. One half was white cake with vanilla frosting (and a special little ingredient ;) ) and the other was chocolate with fudge icing. She made it look like a Yin Yang symbol.

"Oh shut up! Why's the cake two different colors?"

"Matt prefers white and vanilla over chocolate." She put it into Mello's basket. "Make sure he eats plenty of his side, but don't you eat any!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Sydney giggled. "It's a surprise! But you will both enjoy it!"

"I'm scared..."

She laughed maniacally, resembling a crazed fan girl, "Have fun! But don't be too rough with him! Wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough." She left the kitchen.

Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed the basket and headed to his motorcycle. He got on and sat the basket on the seat between his legs so that it wouldn't fall off, before revving the bike and speeding off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mello soon arrived at Matt's building. He went up to the redhead's door, basket in hand, and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a glaring redhead. "Your 15 minutes early. If you would've gotten here 3 minutes sooner Brant would have kicked your ass.

"Sounds like you care about my well being." The blonde grinned and went into the apartment.

"Screw you. Here I'll take that." Matt took the basket to the kitchen.

"I know you want to, so why don't you just escort me to your bedroom?"

Matt threw a wooden spoon at him, hitting the blonde's arm. "Fuck off pervert!"

Mello laughed. "Uh huh. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

"We can play some videogames till we're ready for lunch, if you want. You have to be out of here by 3 though."

"Sure, videogames sound great. And I will don't worry."

Matt led the blonde back to his bedroom and cut the tv on. "Pick anything you want." The redhead flopped down onto the bed.

Mello scanned through the game cases on a shelf lining the left wall. He finally settled on Mario Kart Racing for the Wii. He put the game. He put the game into the system, that Matt had turned on, and picked 2 controllers up off the floor. Mello sat on the bed beside Matt and handed him a controller.

Matt started the game and scooted away from Mello as far as the bed would allow. As the title screen faded. Matt chose a track, and then they both chose they're characters.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?" Mello had his gaze locked on the screen focusing on trying to stay on the track.

"Why were you in Wammy's?"

"My father was tired of seeing me so he put me there because no boarding school would take me because of my intense anger issues. I was in counseling, which was helping until he started beating me again. I guess my anger boiled and was kept bottled until it would explode. As my father told Dr. Ortiz, 'I was a ticking bomb.'" Mello sighed as his character, King Boo, ran off the track falling to his doom. 'How can a ghost die from falling if he's already dead? WTF? So random...' He was broke from his thoughts as Matt started talking again.

"Oh...You want to know something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't feel comfortable around people. Brant was my only exception until you reappeared...I should hate you...but now that I've gotten everything off my chest, I can't hate you." Matt paused the game and looked at Mello, his eyes beginning to tear up. "Why don't I hate you?"

Mello wanted to hug the redhead but he didn't want to set him off. "I don't know Matt. But it could be because you just don't have it in you to hate anyone because your such a good person."

"Maybe...I'm sorry that I yelled at you the other day." Matt looked down.

The blonde was shocked. He took Matt's hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

Matt took his hand back. "Yeah...Let's get back to the game now...:

They played for a little while longer before Matt's belly growled. "Ready for lunch now?"

"Sure, whatever you want.." Mello went to the kitchen and got the basket while Matt got a blanket out of his closet and went and spread it out on the living room floor in front of the couch. Mello sat down with the redhead and spread the food out on the blanket. The last thing he pulled out was the cake.

Matt eyed it. "That looks really good. Is my part the vanilla half? I remember how you used to love chocolate."

"Yeah that half is all yours."

"Cool." A small smile tugged at the corners of Matt's mouth.

They ate in relative silence, which was occasionally broken by idle chit chat. Mello set his plate down as he finished his sandwich and chocolate (what else?) covered strawberries. "Cake time!" He declared as he cut a piece of the chocolate for himself and a piece of the white for Matt.

Soon all the cake was gone. They cleaned up and then sat on the couch to watch tv for a little while before Mello had to leave. It was now 12:00. Matt flipped through the channels before settling on a horror movie. About 15 minutes into it he began to feel funny. He was getting really hot, his breath came in pants, and he was getting hard for no apparent reason. 'What the hell? I...Sydney's surprise! Damn it...' The redhead's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "M-Mello...I...The cake."

Mello looked at him. "Matt? What's wrong?"

"Aphrodisiac...cake."

'Sydney! Damn bitch.' Mello blushed as he looked over the panting redhead, getting hard himself just from seeing him in that state. "Do you um...want some help with that?"

Matt blushed and looked away. "I-I don't need help." He whined softly as his hardening member began to throb.

"Are you sure? I didn't know Sydney would do that..." The blonde moved closer to him.

"I..." Matt looked away. "Fine..."

Mello laid Matt down flat on the couch gently, getting on top of him.

"You're only allowed to do this because of the drug. Understand?" Matt managed to say between pants.

A smirk made its way to the blonde's mouth. "If you say so Matty-kins."

"Don't call me that!" The redhead gasped softly as Mello lightly ran his fingers up his arm.

"If you're going to be mean the whole time, I'll stop." Mello warned.

"No! Please don't..."

"Alrighty then." With that Mello pressed his lips tightly to Matt's, pinning the redhead's arms at his sides.

Matt let out a quiet moan. "Are you enjoying this?" Mello whispered to him as he sucked on the other's bottom lip. Matt's blush darkened, (if that was possible). "Y-yeah, but..." He trailed off and turned his head to avoid looking at Mello.

"But what?" Mello asked, teasing the panting redhead underneath him. He squeezed the growing bulge at Matt's crotch, earning himself a surprised squeak and a needy groan. "Ohhh." Mello chuckled. "I know what you want." The blonde kissed Matt quickly before sliding down his body.

Matt looked up at the ceiling, feeling like he would die from either the heat encompassing his body or from the embarrassment of all of this.

Mello pulled at the rim of Matt's jeans, wanting to tease him.

"Hurry up!" The flustered redhead snapped irritably.

The other rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the redhead's jeans, and slowly slid them down to his ankles, all the while rubbing a hand over Matt's generously sized erection.

"Mmm." Matt moaned.

"Feel good Matty?" The blonde asked as he slowly slid Matt's boxers down to join his jeans.

"Y'yes...hurry..." Matt whined. He glanced at Mello and found the blonde scanning every ince of his exposed lower half and face. Matt then tried to cover himself, but Mello restricted his movements. "S-stop starring!"

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

"D-don't say things like th-!" Matt was cut off as as his member was covered with warm, wet heat. He moaned loudly as Mello began bobbing his head with his tongue doing wonderful things to the redhead's dick.

Mello slid a hand up Matt's shirt and explored his chest,

"Mell...I'm gunna...ngh...cum..."

Mello picked up his pace. Matt came with a strangled moan. Mello swallowed greedily and licked him clean.

Matt laid on the couch panting and open mouthed.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I-it was...amazing. God yes...I loved it."

Mello smirked and kissed him. "I'm glad I can bring you such pleasure."

Matt blushed, Just then the door opened and Brant stepped in. "Hey Matty I'm-..." He saw the two, Mello on top of Matt, whose pants and underwear were around his ankles. "What the hell is going on?!"

Matt shoved Mello off and pulled his pants and boxers up. "Hi Brant..."


End file.
